This invention relates to the production of small diameter austenitic stainless steel products of the type commonly used in the cold heading trade. As herein employed, the term "small diameter" defines products ranging in diameter from about 4.0 to 5.5 mm.
A combination of problems, including lack of stiffness, unacceptable tolerances, surface scratching in the laying heads, etc. has heretofore made it impossible to consistently roll such products as rods on a rod mill. Thus, such products have been conventionally produced as heat treated drawn wires, for which a price premium is paid.